Raishin Akabane
|Epithet = Boy |Epithet 2 = Samurai Boy |Epithet 3 = Oriental |Epithet 4 = Don Juan |Epithet 5 = Lothario |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 1235th'/1236th (Original) ''100th/1236th (after defeating Felix Kingsfort)'' |Age = 17 |Year = 2nd Year (Admitted) |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Kimberly　''(Machine Physics)'' |Puppeteer = |Automaton = Yaya |Automaton 2 = Irori (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 3 = Komurasaki (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Registration Code = '''''Second Last |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 3 = Japanese Army |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father (Deceased) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother (Deceased) |Family 3 = Akabane Tenzen (Elder Brother) |Family 4 = Akabane Nadeshiko (Younger Sister, Deceased) |Family 5 = Unjaku (Kendo teacher) |Family 6 = Karyusai Shouko |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Japanese Army undercover agent |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Dormitory = Tortoise Dormitory |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main protagonist of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. A puppeteer from Japan, who together with his automaton, Yaya, entered Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in Liverpool, England. A surviving member of the Akabane Clan, he came to join the Night Party for the purpose of seeking revenge for his family's death on his brother, Akabane Tenzen, who he thinks killed his family, and he assumes to be Magnus. He was mainly sent there as a spy for the Japanese Army to gather intelligence on the latest Machinart developed by the major world powers. He became known as , the registration code Kimberly gave him because of his examination results of being in the second to the last place. Etymology meaning "crimson", meaning "wing" and meaning "thunder", meaning "truth". Appearance Akabane Raishin has short unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair, black eyes (with blueish undertones) that are as sharp as an eagle's, and fair complexion. He has a sharp and angular shaped small built body and an average height. He wears his school uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted open collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at his left over an open collared tailored white long sleeved dress shirt with gray cuffs. Strapped on each of his shoulders is a what look like a worn out of shape military issued gold buckled dark brown harness connecting onto a golden ring buckle at his back which seemed to act as a replacement for a holster, a gold buckled dark brown arm band on his right arm and a brown belt with a golden ring shaped buckle, which are all packed full of magic tools such as magic stones and amulets, equipment such as a knife and a torchlight. He wears a pair of grayish brown trousers and black laced brown shoes. After defeating Felix, Raishin was qualified into the Gauntlets and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of dark brown silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and fastened with a snap. The words [Second Last] is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. He also has a black cloak which he was seen wearing during the Night Party's Opening Ceremony. The cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. His sleepwear is a white kimono with a single vertical lined black stripe design at his left tomoeri, a huge single vertical black stripe at each of the tips of his sode and a lightgreen to white stripped Heko obi wrapped around his waist. Whenever he is hospitalized, he is seen wearing a white hospital robe top knotted with a small ribbon at his right and white trousers. During the time Raishin was kicked out of his family's house and the night of the Akabane Clan’s Massacre, he wore a green jinbei. In the light novel, Raishin wears a coat during the time he was traveling to Liverpool while in manga, during the time he was in London until the time he traveled to Liverpool. In the light novel, in volume 6, Raishin wore a jacket, and in volume 0, when he was still in the Japanese Army, wore an army green Japanese army uniform. In the light novel special, Angelic Element, in volume 3, during the fireworks festival, a younger Raishin wore a light blue yukata with cherry blossoms designs with a blue obi wrapped around his waist. Personality Raishin is a person who is set on his goal of revenge. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Raishin had his usual playful banters with Yaya. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes have malfunctioned. Along with Yaya, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. She then launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way into the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element III" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 4 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Fuurinkazan "as swift as wind, as silent as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain," is the type of magic Raishin uses on Yaya to boost a particular attribute while attacking along with her. It is an unusual type of attack that is composed of the nature of magic used, the amount of magic energy given, and the formation that he and Yaya attacks with. There are four natures of magic based off the Fuurinkazan. * * * * is the extreme application of each nature of magic. * * * * * Kouyokujin Other Abilities * * * * * * * * ** ** * * Equipment * * Harness * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Yaya Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Karyusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Unjaku Griselda Weston Loki Alice Bernstein Frey Ionela Eliade Henrietta Belew Akabane Nadeshiko Akabane Tenzen Magnus Kimberly Edmund Hotaru Appearance Gallery Character Art Designs Gallery Akabane Raishin's Anime Character Profile.png|Akabane Raishin's anime character profile. Trivia * In the light novel, Raishin wore a coat during the time he traveled to Liverpool, while in the manga, during the time he was in London to the time he traveled to Liverpool. Quote * (To Felix, from Volume 1) : “I wouldn’t be your subordinate even if my mother asked me to.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Japanese Army Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets